Freezing War
by xKeii
Summary: Summary Inside! Review For Your OC! CLOSED!
1. OC REVIEW!

**Keiko-chan:** Here am I again! I'm gonna write a story from Tokyo Mew Mew!  
**Kish: **… Pairings..?  
**Keiko-chan: **That's bad for you, I'm gonna ask for three OC's. Review If you have a nice OC!

Name:  
Last name:  
Age:  
Hair colour and eye colour:  
Gender:  
Outfits:  
1)  
2)  
3)  
4)  
Battle outfit:  
Weapon:  
Attack(s):  
Abilities:  
Weakness:  
Friends:  
Enemy's:  
Crush:  
Life (and past please):  
Hobbies:  
Bad things:

**Keiko-chan: **If you have a nice OC, review!  
**Ichigo: **Yes… No pairings with Kish…  
**Keiko-chan: **If you're talking about that, I might pair you up with Kish…  
**Ichigo: ***zips mouth shut*


	2. Prologue

**Keiko-chan: **Okay, here starts the story! Anybody questions?  
**Crew: **NO!  
**Keiko-chan: **Iku yo!**  
**

**Chapter 1: Prologue  
**  
**~Somewhere far away~  
**"Sir, the other countries started a war, and our neighbor kingdom is under attack" said an servant.

"Is it that bad already? Send an magician, I have an idea!" said the king.

"Yes, Your Highness!" said the servant and ran off.

"Who thought that it could be so quick that they start a war in the middle of the winter?" asked the king to himself. There was a knock on the door and two men came in, one with blonde hair and the other with brown hair.

"Akasaka-san! Shirogane-san! Come in! I have a favor to ask…" The two men came closer to the king and bowed. "Could you please search for three people that are good in martial arts. What I really want are a thief, a ninja and a athletic. Could you look for them?" asked the king. Shirogane and Akasaka nodded and walked away.

**~Out of the room of the King~  
**"Do you really think it is okay to search for three people in a freezing war like this?" asked Shirogane.

"If the king wants it…" said Akasaka. He looked outside the window. "I think it's the best for young people…" he whispered.

**Keiko-chan: **Review soon!


	3. Marissa Bloom: First Mission

**Keiko-chan: **I got reviews! (does a dance)  
**Zakuro: **Please, this is getting weird…  
**Keiko-chan: **Oh yeah! That's right! I'm gonna pair Zakuro-onee-chan with Ryou-onii-chan!  
**Zakuro: **Why…?  
**Keiko-chan: **I first gonna do the reviews…-  
**Pie: **That's only one, I think…  
**Keiko-chan: **(smacks Pie on the head and Pie collapse) Okay, the reviews:

**From: Niamh ( )**  
If you want pairings could u do a Zakuro x Shirogane please? That's my fave pairing  
and there's barely any stories with it :( please ? :/  
**  
Keiko-chan: **I could do that, but I don't know if people would like that… I'm just gonna try it!

**From: mew-serene ( )  
**I Forgot something, the thing is, I don't know if it's still open if it's not,  
just tell me

**Keiko-chan: **If I get three or four OC's, I write in my summary: **CLOSED**/ So you should know when you can't put your OC in here.

**Kish: **Done…?  
**Keiko-chan: **Yeah! I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY CHARACTERS!

* * *

**~In the Country of Woods~**"M'lady, can you tell if here's an athletic? She or he has to be young." Shirogane said.

"I don't know any athletic here, maybe you should ask there?" The lady pointed to a big house and Shirogane bowed. He walked to the house and saw a girl with spiky red/brown hair, very fast running around the house.

"Excuse me," Shirogane said "Are you an athletic?" he asked. The girl turned around and smiled.

"Yes, yes I am," the girl said. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Well, I've got an mission of the king of the Country of Royals; he needs a few warriors/helpers for the war" He said.

"Uhm… First of all, can I at least know your name?" the girl asked.

"Likewise," said Shirogane annoyed.

"I asked first…?" the girl said.

"Shirogane Ryou, a servant and magician of the King from the Country of Royals. And you?"

"My name is Marissa Bloom. When do I have to come?" asked Marissa.

"Well, maybe right now? You also need some practice to fight and you're not so good with running…" Shirogane said.

"Wow, EXCUSE me! I'm the number one fastest kid in this whole country! Nobody can win against me!" Marissa said and stood on his foot.

"And you need to lost some weight…" he said. When Marissa heard that, she gave him a punch in his stomach, which let him flew to the other side of the garden.

"Okay, if the King needs me… I'll come!" she said happily, acting like nothing happened. She ran inside the house and came out in a purple long sleeved top and black denim jeans with white trainers.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"What do you think? That I'm a KID?" she said and ran off. Shirogane sighed, _These three weeks are gonna be so long…_**~Few hours later, late in the night~  
**  
"Aren't you going to sleep?" asked Shirogane.

"Likewise," she answered.

"Well, uh… Shut up!" Shirogane said annoyed.

"No, you shut up!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ha! Just did!" Marissa laughed and laid down against a rock, smiling. Shirogane let out a groan and laid down to.  
**  
~Few weeks later, in the Castle~**Marissa bowed when she saw the King.

"Marissa Bloom, Your Highness" she said and stood up. The King snapped with his fingers and a woman came with a outfit.

"Marissa-san, my servant will show you your room and give you your battle outfit, understood?" the King said. Marissa nodded and stood up, following the woman.

"You really must be special, right?" the woman asked. Marissa nodded and walked into a room with white walls. "Here is your battle outfit, if a person/servant comes in your room, you quickly have to go to the King, then he needs you, okay?" the woman asked. She was already out the room, but turned to Marissa. "And you need to wear that outfit everyday" then she walked away. Marissa put on her battle outfit, it was black long sleeved leather top, black and white leather skirt, white leggings, black knee high leather boots and fingerless black lace gloves.

"Miss! The King needs you!" a servant came and Marissa turned around to grab her weapons: Razor Batons, with red ribbons on the end. She ran to the room where the King was.

"Marissa-san, a thief escaped! You should grab him as quickly as you can!" the King said. Marissa bowed and prepared herself for her first mission ever.


	4. Serene Shizune: Encounter

**Keiko-chan: **Hello everyone! I guess we should go on with the story because I don't feel like to write here!

_

* * *

_

"Marissa-san, a thief escaped! You should grab him as quickly as you can!" the King said. Marissa bowed and prepared herself for her first mission ever.

"Hey! You there! Get your ass right in front of me!" Marissa yelled to the thief. He turned around and smirked. Marissa looked at him with anger when he walked peacefully to her.

"I thought that the police tried to catch me, not a childish kid" he said and ran away. That made Marissa very mad. She ran as fast as she could, not knowing that there appeared an tail and two cat/cheetah ears. The thief looked at her in awe.

"You didn't thought that I was fast as this, right?" Marissa asked with an smirk and grabbed the thief by the collar and threw him at the ground. She put her foot on his stomach and pushed on it, which let the thief whining in pain. They heard people running to them, and Marissa turned around to see the police.

"Thank you, Marissa-san!" One of the police said. Marissa smiled and ran back to the castle. When she stopped to see a girl with straight black hair and clear blue eyes. She had no ordinary clothes on, but a battle outfit: strapless black dress with blue ribbons on the sides of her  
sides, black boots that arrive to her knees, and black fingerless gloves that  
have blue ribbons on her wrists.

"Um, can I help you?" Marissa asked.

"Be quite" she said simply.

"Okay, sorry…" Marissa said quietly. It took a few minutes before the girl spoke.

"What do you want?" she asked cold.

"I just was wondering if you needed help, but I guess you can take care of yourself," said Marissa and walked away, but stood still when she turned around to face her "And don't speak so harshly to other people when you don't know them. I am returning to the King…" she said.

"Wait! Do you work for the King?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Marissa asked.

"Me too," she stayed a few minutes quiet "What kind of job are you doing?" she asked shy.

"Athletic," she answered. "What's your name?" Marissa asked.

"Serene Shizune, and yours?" Serene asked.

"Marissa Bloom-What's that in your hand?" she looked at the sword of Serene.

"Oh, this is just my weapon; Sword of Doom. You like it?" she asked and put her sword in a stone.

"Yeah, it is… Strong?" Marissa asked. Serene laughed and nodded.

"Since were both on the King's side, shall we go back together to the castle?" Serene asked.

"Yeah sure" Marissa answered and they walked back to the castle. They talked about their past and their place in the castle. Marissa discovered that Serene is a magician and her parents didn't care for her. She always was in the shadow of her sister who was a great person.

"I feel so sorry for you…" Marissa said.

"Don't be, it's my fault that I was borned anyways.." she said as she looked at the sky. "That's what I hate the most about life, you never can trust your closest friends. Except for you, you really are nice…" she said and smiled. Marissa smiled back and walked further to the castle.

* * *

**Keiko-chan: **R&R! Sorry if it's short!


	5. Stolen Diamond: Masato Kineka Detective!

**Keiko-chan: **Sorry! I was a little depressed because I didn't know where to start with this story, so I kind of freaked out. If you have any questions, ask them and I answer them!  
**Shirogane: **Rollin' the story!

_"Don't be, it's my fault that I was borned anyways.." she said as she looked at the sky. "That's what I hate the most about life, you never can trust your closest friends. Except for you, you really are nice…" she said and smiled. __Marissa smiled back and walked further to the castle._

When they reached the castle, they walked to the King and bowed.

"Serene-san! Long time I didn't see you!" said Ryou. Serene blushed and nodded. Marissa saw this and smiled.

"Well, I think you just got to get along with each other, okay?" said Akasaka. The girls nodded and walked away.

"So, Serene… Where's your room?" asked Marissa.

"My room is… Um… I really can't tell because this place is huge! I mean, if you have a house, you should be happy, right?" said Serene.

"Well… Yeah… So, could you lead me to your room?" asked Marissa.

"Sure" answered Serene and walked to her room… That thought Serene, but her room was next of Marissa.

"Wait, your room is here?" asked Marissa. Serene looked at her and nodded.

"Why?" she asked walking into her room. Her room was white, just like Marissa's.

"Because my room is next yours…" she said. Smiling.

"Really? Cool!" Serene said. A servant came rushing into the room, panting.

"Serene-sama, Marissa-sama! We have an emergency!" said the servant. The girls looked at each other and grabbed their weapons and ran off.

"KING!" The girls yelled. The King was walking around and looked if he was nervous.

"Serene-san! Marissa-san! One of my precious diamonds is stolen!" The King said and fell to the ground. A few servants came to him to help.

"WHAT?" The girls yelled. They ran as fast as they could towards the door.

"Serene! Where could the thief be?" asked Marissa.

"Why should I the heck know? I am not an detective!" she stopped in her tracks. "But, if we could ask a detective to help?" she said to herself. "Yeah, that could be good…" and ran towards to the police. When she burst into the police-office, the all looked at her. "Oh, come on! I've got an emergency and you just stare to me like I just danced around! You can at least help me for God's sake!" she said and an officer came.

"U-Um, can I help you?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Well, hell yes!" she said. Marissa walked in and stared at Serene. "Oh, hey Marissa!" she said and turned around to face the officer.

"What is the problem?" he asked.

"Is here an detective?" she asked and walked around the office.

"Uhm, which one?" he asked and walked towards her.

"One that can search for the culprit who stole the diamond of the King" she said cool, like nothing happened.

"Uhm, then I send a detective to you…" He walked away and a few minutes he came back with a boy.

"Hello, my name is Masato Kineka. I am going to help you with your case" Masato said.

"No, you're not going to help us with the case, you're going to sell candy apples," she said "HELL OF COURSE YOU GONNA HELP US WITH THE CASE! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? A LITTLE KID OF THREE YEARS OLD OR SOMETHING? I AM GOING TO TELL YOU WHO I AM: I AM A HELPER OF THE KING AND I FIGHT IN THE WAR SO RESPECT ME AT LEAST!" she yelled. Masato looked at her like she was god.

"Y-You are fighting in the war?" he asked.

"You know, I am going to tell it another time: Hell of course you gonna help us with the case. Who do you think I am? A little kid of three years old or something? I am going to tell you who I am: I am a helper of the King **and I fight in the war**" she repeated "Understood?" She asked sweet.

"Yes." He said and walked to a room with… Well… A lot of paper. "So, the diamond of the King is stolen, right? Who do you think the culprit is?" he asked.

"Why should I the hell know?" Serene murmured.

"Serene. Calm down…" tried Marissa. 


	6. Marissa Bloom: Cheetah?

**Keiko-chan: **On with the story!

_"Why should I the hell know?" Serene murmured. _

_"Serene. Calm down…" tried Marissa. _

__

"Okay, one of the culprits is: Adam Evans. He is very suspicious about it…" Masato said. Just then Serene and Marissa took a look at him.

His eyes were a beautiful hazel, but hidden by black frames. His hair was black and short. It was kind of spiky around the edges. His skin was a beautiful tan, not the ugly tan. He was around the 5'5. Marissa and Serene discovered that he only was 13 years old. He was very smart and always carried a book. His clothes weren't the same every detective wears, he had an green t-shirt and black shorts.

"Where is this Adam guy?" Marissa asked. Masato searched for the right folder.

"Uhm… Sakura Street 19… Why?" Masato asked and put the folder down.

"I am going to kick his butt!" Serene said.

"Don't Serene. We don't know if he stole the diamond of the King" Masato warned.

"Damn…" Serene said under her breath.

"Serene, we should look for information…" Said Marissa.

"You're right…" sighed Serene.

"You need help?" asked Masato.

"Why should I need **your **help? I don't even care if you die…" Serene said cold. Marissa gasped.

"S-Serene, m-maybe we need help…" Marissa said. Serene sighed out loud and nodded. "We can't do anything by ourselves…" she said quietly.

"Well, everything for the King…" sighed Serene.

"That's the spirit!" Marissa said happily.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Serene and walked out.

"Nya~!" They heard an cat noise and looked around. They gasped when they saw Marissa with Cat/Cheetah ears and tail. Masato and Serene widened her eyes.

"What?" asked Marissa.

"Yo, girl, look in the mirror…" said Serene.

**Keiko-chan: R&R!**


	7. Satoshi Kinero the Culprit?

**Keiko-chan: **Another chapter! Hope you likei t!  
**Ichigo&Kish: **Rollin'!

_"What?" asked Marissa._

_"Yo, girl, look in the mirror…" said Serene._

Marissa walked over to the mirror that stood in the room. She widened her eyes.

"Oh… My… GOD! MY DEAR JESUS! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?" she screamed.

"YO MARISSA! RELAX FOR A SECOND BEFORE YOU FREAKIN' FAINT!" Serene yelled.

"Okay, but an explanation please…?" asked Marissa, still freaked out.

"I don't know what happened to you, but it's funny!" said Serene. Marissa glared at her and looked again in the mirror.

"Okay, but I think we should get going" said Masato.

"Yes, I think we should. Come, Marissa" said Serene and took out her hand. Marissa grabbed the hand and walked towards the door.

"OKAY YOU BASTARD! STAY AWAY FROM THAT PLANT OR I'LL RIP OF YOU THROAT!" yelled a girls voice.

"Huh?" Marissa and Serene looked at each other and ran to the place where the sound came from. They saw a boy ripping of a piece of a plant. A girl with ruby red hair and purple eyes stood there, very angry.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH IT!" she yelled another time. The boy grinned and ripped the plant of the ground. The girl widened her eyes. Tears rolled over her eyes.

"Aww. Can't protect your precious plants?" the boy said.

"Y-You…-" The girl was cut off by Marissa and Serene standing in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing? Ruining someone's life?" Serene said with no expression in her eyes.

"I hate that girl, okay?" the boy said and walked over to Serene.

"S-Satoshi! I KILL YOU!" The girl yelled to the boy named 'Satoshi'. Satoshi snickered and walked to the girl.

"You can try Annalisa, but you never didn't.." Satoshi said to 'Annalisa'.

"Okay, you Satoshi: Shut your mouth! Annalisa, tell your story…" Marissa said.

"Well, as you know, my name is Annalisa. I really love plants, but Satoshi here, hates them and destroys them while trying to destroy **me**" said Annalisa.

"That's… Okay, listen Satoshi: Stop ruining Annalisa's life, understood?" Serene said.

"What's going on?" Masato came and looked at the others. Annalisa blushed when she saw him. He was… Gorgeous…

"Nothing, Masato. Just Satoshi, this boy, is ruining Annalisa's, this girl, life" Marissa said. Masato nodded and took a look at Satoshi. He had jet black hair and hazel eyes. He looked very smart, and had cuts everywhere from glasses.

'_With the conversation of Marissa and Serene, the said that someone broke in the castle. There was glass everywhere… Maybe he is the culprit…' _Masato thought.


	8. AnnaLisa's Appearance: Newcomer!

**Keiko-chan: **I thank you all for reading my story! I am so happy!  
**Kish: **Go on please?  
**Keiko-chan: **Yosh! IKU YO!

_"Nothing, Masato. Just Satoshi, this boy, is ruining Annalisa's, this girl, life" Marissa said. Masato nodded and took a look at Satoshi. He had jet black hair and hazel eyes. He looked very smart, and had cuts everywhere from glasses._

_'__With the conversation of Marissa and Serene, they said that someone broke in the castle. There was glass everywhere… Maybe he is the culprit…' __Masato thought._

"So, a question Satoshi, are you interesting in diamonds?" asked Masato as they sat down.

"Why would I?" Satoshi replied.

"Because, you have glass cuts everywhere…" Masato said while looking and pointing at the cuts.

"So? That doesn't mean that I stole the diamond?" he said.

"The girls, Serene and Marissa, saw that there was glass everywhere when someone broke in the castle. So, you have glass cuts everywhere so it may be you" Masato said.

"You don't understand a thing right? This when I was young," Satoshi said cold "When I was young, I had to hide myself from my father. No one knew it, but he did child-abuse. So, you think I broke in the castle without any prove?" Satoshi said.

"Yeah, that could be, but I don't believe your alibi. Is your father still alive?" Masato asked while grabbing a paper and a pen.

"Yeah." Satoshi answered simple.

"Where does he live?" Masato asked.

"Uhm… In the woods. A little house by the river" said Satoshi and looked outside.

"Thank you Satoshi," said Masato and stood up "I'm going to visit your father…" he said and walked away.

"And?" asked Marissa "Is he the culprit?"

"I don't really know. He has an alibi: His father did child-abuse and had glass cuts everywhere on his body. I may not believe in it, but some people are doing this to their child…" he said.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Annalisa, who appeared out of nowhere.

"I think we should visit the King…" Serene said and walked away.

"B-But! I don't have beautiful clothes!" Annalisa stuttered.

"One of the magicians of the castle shall give you a room, clothes and a battle outfit, so you don't have to worry. Oh, and: There are a lots of flowers and plants in the garden. Not many servants of the King will take care of the plants so I think you will" Marissa said.

"Yay!" yelled Annalisa. The others smiled. They walked to the castle and were praised by a lot of villagers. They arrived at the castle and walked in.

"Ryou? Come over here!" Marissa yelled. Ryou and Keiichiro came.

"What's up, oh hey Serene-san!" Ryou said with an smile. Serene blushed madly and turned around. Marissa and Annalisa giggled.

"May I know who these young people are?" asked Keiichiro.

"I'm Masato Kineka, pleased to meat you" Masato said with an bow.

"My name is Annalisa Denim, also pleased to meet you" she bowed and took a peek at Masato, who smiled at her. She also blushed.

"Okay, I think you can also join the war, I think you're useful…" Ryou said.

"Ryou, don't act so macho.." Marissa said, sweat dropping.

"I **am**a macho, so…" Ryou answered.

'_OMG! You're so right Ryou! You are very macho! *Girls squeak* I LOVE HIM!' _Serene thought while dreaming in her own world with Ryou. Not showing that she dreamed though.

"Okay, your room is next to Serene's and Marissa's. So, enjoy it here before the war starts" Keiichiro said while walking away but he stopped when he thought of Masato.

"You also want to stay here?" asked Keiichiro.

"If that can… Than yes." He said and bowed.

"Then your room is next to Annalisa's, okay?" he asked. Masato nodded.

"So, were now a team! We're are going to kick everyone's butt till they fall on the ground, crying for their mommy!" Serene said with an smirk. The others nodded and walked to their room because it was late.

Masato was reading a book, Annalisa's room was next to the garden so she was practicing tai-che, Serene was watching the stars and Marissa was training herself.

**Keiko-chan: R&R!**


	9. A trap? Blue and Red Side!

**Keiko-chan: **Sorry that I update late. Yesterday I had to go to the hospital because I fell of a stair and hit muy head. So I was unconsciouness for a while.  
**Pudding: **Does it hurt na no da? *pokes cheek*  
**Keiko-chan: **A little so I might write a short story…

_"So, were now a team! We're are going to kick everyone's butt till they fall on the ground, crying for their mommy!" Serene said with an smirk. The others nodded and walked to their room because it was late._

_Masato was reading a book, Annalisa's room was next to the garden so she was practicing tai-che, Serene was watching the stars and Marissa was training herself._

"Okay, were still on the case. I think it's Satoshi, but… Who would believe his alibi? I think we should visit his father for more information" said Masato as he walked out.

"That would be good. Taking a little walk in the woods" Serene said.

"But if his father is still psyochopathic like in the past, we should split up if he escapes, right?" Masato asked.

"I will go with Marissa. AnnaLisa, why don't you go with Masato?" asked Serene, smirking at the blushing AnnaLisa.

"U-Uhm, o-okay…" she stuttered, not believing she is in a team with Masato.

"Anyways, I think we should get going…" Marissa said. They walked in silence to the forest, till Masato finded a paper.

"Huh? Is it a messsage?" asked AnnaLisa.

"I think…"

_12-15-15-11 / 9-14 / 20-8-5 / 23-15-15-4-5-14 / 2-15-24 !_

Signed, Hatori Kinera.

"Huh? What's that?" asked Serene as she looked in the paper.

"Wait, I think I know it…" he murmered something unhearebale "I GOT IT!" He yelled. He sat down and grabbed an sheet of paper and a pen. He wrote the alphabet and some nummers.

_A = 1  
B= 2  
C =3  
D= 4  
E =5  
F =6  
G= 7  
H =8  
I =9  
J =10  
K= 11  
L =12  
M =13  
N =14  
O =15  
P =16  
Q =17  
R =18  
S =19  
T= 20  
U =21  
V =22  
W= 23  
X =24  
Y =25  
Z= 26_

"Oh… I think I know it…" AnnaLisa muttered.

"Look, the numbers on the message are basically letters. " He wrote the numbers on the sheet.

_12-15-15-11 __**L | O | O | K**_

_/ 9-14 __**I | N**_

_/ 20-8-5 __**T | H | E **_

_/ 23-15-15-4-5-14 __**W | O | O | D | E | N **_

_/ 2-15-24 __**B | O | X**_

"Look… In… The… Wooden… Box… There isn't any wooden box here…" Serene said.

"There is. But we don't know where…" Masato said. He walked but tripped over something. He looked down and saw a rope. One side of the rope was red and the other side was blue.

"A trap…" He murmured. "Let's split up! AnnaLisa, come." Masato said and AnnaLisa followed him.

"Looks like we have to take the red side…" Marissa sighed.

**Keiko-chan: **I said it was short, but hope you liked it!  
**Pudding: **R&R na no da!


	10. AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/N: I can't write for a while because I fell of my bike so My arm hurts a little (A LITTLE? YOU CALL THAT LITLLE?) You know, In the Netherland it is winter so and it rained in my town… So there was a frozen road.**

**My friend also fell ;)**


	11. Fighting for Friends

**Keiko-chan: **GOMEN NASAI! I'm so terribly sorry! I kneel for you! I am better now so I can write the story. And because I'm better I do a longer chapter!  
**Crew: **Yay!  
**Keiko-chan: ***wink* Disclaimer Kish?  
**Kish: **Keiko DOESN'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY CHARACTERS!

"_A trap…" He murmured. "Let's split up! AnnaLisa, come." Masato said and AnnaLisa followed him._

"_Looks like we have to take the red side…" Marissa sighed._

**Red Side /**

"Serene, did you find anything?" asked Marissa.

"Nope," she said "How can I find anything in the dark?" It was already dark and they didn't found anything.

"Nyaaan~! I am sooo tired…" Marissa said and stretched her arms out.

"Interesting…." Serene murmured. Marissa looked to Serene who sat down on the ground.

"What is it?" asked Marissa. She sat too down on the floor and searched for something. Something sparkling catched her eye and Marissa looked at it.

"This is glass… I wonder how this get here?" Serene said.

"I don't know either…" Marissa said and stood up. "I wonder how it goes with AnnaLisa and Masato…" she said.

**Blue Side /**

"Okay… The first thing we gotta do is search for information. AnnaLisa, help me, okay?" Masato asked. AnnaLisa nodded and blushed. She looked around to see glass on the ground.

"M-Masato. I found something…" She said.

"Oh, what is it?" he asked and stood next to her. His arm brushed against her. AnnaLisa blushed more till she got even redder.

"G-G-Glass…" she answered shy.

"Great job, AnnaLisa. You're really helpful" Masato smiled to AnnaLisa which let her even blush more **(A/N: If that was possible…). **AnnaLisa nodded and walked to a tree.

"Y-You're welcome…" she answered quietly. He smiled another time. AnnaLisa looked away.

"I don't know where the glass came from, but it has a path. Shall we follow it?" Masato asked. AnnaLisa nodded. "Then come," He held out his hand. AnnaLisa blushed and grabbed his hand. They stopped when Masato turned around.

"Why are you red? Are you having a fever?" he asked. He did his forehead on hers. She blushed when he came so close. She pushed him away and fell on the ground.

"N-N-Nothing! I… uh… Am uh…. I am-"

"Blushing?" he asked.

"W-Why would I? I-I am NOT blushing" she laughed.

"Okay then…" he sighed.

"I-I am just worried about the others…" she said.

**Red Side /**

"Hey Serene!" Yelled Marissa.

"What is it?" she asked and turned around.

"I found a path of the glasses. Shall we follow it? It might bring us to something special…" Marissa said and followed the path.

"You know. I did it on purpose" Serene said to break the silence.

"What?" Marissa asked.

"Well, I put Masato and AnnaLisa together in a team" Serene smirked but stopped when she heard a noise coming from the bushes.

"Prepare yourself…" Serene said in a fighting pose. Marissa did also with her Razor Batons. They waited for the noise come out. A figure jumped out of nowhere. It was a creature, not knowing what it was. The thing made weird voices.

"Who are you?" asked Serene.

"I am Ghoulish. Prepare to die…" He jumped another time and attacked Marissa.

"Marissa!" yelled Serene. Serene held tight to her sword. "Sword of Doom, Strike of Shadow!" A blast of shadow came out of her sword and it hit Ghoulish.

"ARGHH!" Ghoulish fell on the ground and whined in pain "I'll get you for this! Ice Sympathy!" he yelled and a wall of ice came. He jumped and kicked the ice wall. The wall came forward. Marissa and Serene jumped out of the way. Marissa ran to Ghoulish and prepared her attack.

"Twirling Slash!" A lot of circles came out of her Razor Batons and again hit Ghoulish. But when Marissa hit Ghoulish, there appeared stones.

"Huh?" Serene looked around to see where Ghoulish was. She heard an yell coming from Marissa who laid on the ground covered in blood. Serene widened her eyes, not from shock but from anger. Ghoulish appeared next to Marissa and laughed.

"How dare you… Hurting my friend…" she said covering her eyes by her bangs.

"I dare anything. You don't dare to kill me, Hahaha!" He laughed another time. Serene clenched her fists more tighter. She looked to Ghoulish with anger and fire in her eyes.

"Sword of Doom: BLACK STRIKE!" She screamed and something black hit Ghoulish. "I DARE ANYTHING, OKAY? DON'T TOUCH MY FRIEND! IF YOU WANT TO, YOU HAVE TO GET PAST ME! IF YOU TOUCH MARISSA, YOU TOUCH **ME!**" She yelled. Ghoulish soon died in silence, without any word. To touched by the words of Serene.

"I see you soon… Jucar…" were his last words.

"Marissa!" Serene yelled and ran over to her. Marissa laid there in silence. She had to go to the hospital. "Damn it, Marissa!" she cursed under her breath. She thought when Ghoulish hit Marissa.

"AAAARGHHHH!" She screamed and a blast of fire came out of her body.

**Blue Side /**

"Prepare to die…" they heard someone say.

"Masato, stand behind me" AnnaLisa said and Masato did what she said.

"You don't have any chance against me…" A creature appeared.

"What are you?" asked AnnaLisa.

"I am Jucar" Jucar said simply. AnnaLisa ran to him and kicked him. He fell and hit the ground. "I'll get you for this…. Water Sympathy!" he yelled and a wave of water appeared. He pushed the water wave and it came forward. AnnaLisa dodged it and ran to Jucar. She kicked another time but he disappeared. She looked everywhere but came to life when she heard Masato yell. She turned around to see him covered in blood.

"MASATO!" she yelled. She sat down on the floor to meditate. She opened her eyes and a ball formed in her hand. She throw it to Jucar.

"AAARGGHH!" He fell.

"NEVER AGAIN TOUCH MASATO! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IMPORTANT HE IS FOR ME!" she yelled. Jucar just laid there and died in silence.

"See you soon… Ghoulish…" were his last words.

"Masato!" She yelled and ran towards him. "Why, Masato?" Masato laid emotionless on the ground. He needed to go to the hospital.

"NOOO!" She yelled and far away from her, appeared a lot of plants.

**Keiko-chan: **Hope you liked it! I did my best!


	12. Juhoulish? A bro of Jucar and Ghoulish?

**Keiko-chan: **Thank you for the compliments everyone! We're going on with the story. Disclaimer Ichigo-onee-chan?  
**Ichigo: **Keiko DOESN'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY CHARACTERS!

* * *

_"Masato!" She yelled and ran towards him. "Why, Masato?" Masato laid emotionless on the ground. He needed to go to the hospital._

_"NOOO!" She yelled and far away from her, appeared a lot of plants._

_

* * *

"Oh, damn. I have to bring Marissa to the hospital and quick…" Serene murmured. She looked at the girl in her arms. "Damn you Ghoulish…" said Serene._

"Serene!" Someone yelled after her. She looked behind to see AnnaLisa dragging Masato with her.

"AnnaLisa? What is with Masato?" asked Serene.

"He was attacked by a monster named Jucar…" Serene widened her eyes at the name.

**Flashback /**

_"Sword of Doom: BLACK STRIKE!" She screamed and something black hit Ghoulish. "I DARE ANYTHING, OKAY? DON'T TOUCH MY FRIEND! IF YOU WANT TO, YOU HAVE TO GET PAST ME! IF YOU TOUCH MARISSA, YOU TOUCH __**ME!**__" She yelled. Ghoulish soon died in silence, without any word. To touched by the words of Serene._

_"I see you soon… Jucar…" were his last words._

**End Flashback /**

"That stupid monster… He hurt Masato. I wonder if he gets better…" AnnaLisa said and looked at Marissa in her arms.

"What's wrong with Marissa?" she asked.

"She was also hurt by a monster named Ghoulish…" she said. AnnaLisa widened her eyes at the name of Ghoulish.

**Flashback /**

_"NEVER AGAIN TOUCH MASATO! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IMPORTANT HE IS FOR ME!" she yelled. Jucar just laid there and died in silence._

_"See you soon… Ghoulish…" were his last words._

**End Flashback /**

"Ghoulish… Shall we first go to the hospital?" asked AnnaLisa. Serene nodded and headed to the end of the forest. She didn't know what, but something was watching her. She was a witch so she could feel any presence of something bad or good. But she didn't know which this one was.

"What element used Jucar?" asked Serene.

"Umm… Let me think… Water!" she said. "Why?" asked AnnaLisa.

"Mine used Ice. I don't know why, but they use elements to kill someone… I can only do fire." Serene said. "Wer're here." She said while walking in the hospital.

"Can I be at your service?" asked a nurse.

"Yes, two of my friends got hurt by two monsters. So I thought I maybe would bring them here. Is that okay?" asked AnnaLisa.

"Of course, follow me" the nurse said. They followed her to the recover-room. Serene let Marissa lay down and AnnaLisa did that with Masato.

"Thank you, miss" AnnaLisa said smiling.

"You're welcome" She said and walked out of the room.

"Y'know what? I am going to the library next here, okay?" Serene said. AnnLisa nodded. "Good, you can take care of yourself, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course. But could you bring me a book with tea sorts in it? Healing books? Please?" AnnaLisa pleaded. Serene laughed and nodded.

"Why wouldn't I? We're friends, aren't we?" asked Serene.

"Yeah," AnnaLisa said smiling. Serene smiled and walked to the door.

**(A/N: From here, AnnaLisa can take care of herself, so it's only Serene)**She closed the door behind her and walked further to the library.

"Um, can you tell me where the library is?" she asked to a boy.

"Why?" he asked.

"Okay, listen. In a library you can READ. What else do I want to do there? Swimming? I guess not" she said smiling.

"Oh sorry, the library is that way" he pointed to a big wooden door.

"Thanks, seeya" she said and ran off. She entered the library and gasped. She hadn't see such many books in her whole life. "Okay, first the book for AnnaLisa…" she murmured. She looked erverywhere but couldn't find a book.

"Can I help you?" asked a woman's voice.

"Um, I'm looking for a book with tea sorts and healing… Can you find it for me?" Serene asked.

"Of course." The woman said and walked to a few books. She grabbed four books. "Is this what you're looking for?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you. Oh, wait!" Serene said after her. "Can you find a book with monsters and elements?" she asked again.

"Yes, of course" the woman said and walked further then the healing and tea books. She grabbed six books and 1 big book. "These are the only ones. I hope this might help you" the woman said smiling and waled away.

"Right, now I have to give the books to AnnaLisa" she said and walked to where AnnaLisa was. She knocked on the recover-room of Masato and Marissa.

"Come in" she heard AnnaLisa say.

"Hey, AnnaLisa. I brought the books you needed" she said and sat down on the chair.

"Thank you. Why did you bring those books with you?" she asked looking at the books.

"Oh, these are monster books and element books. I need to do some research for the monsters we've encounterd. It might take a while" Serene said, opening a element book.

"Okay. Um… Have fun?" she said. She heard Serene chuckle behind her book.

It took a few hours to read a full book of an element. So Serene stopped by the elements Ice and Water.

"Did you find anything?" asked AnnaLisa.

"Well, no. Nothing interesting, yet…" Serene answered.

"Okay, but I found something to heal a part of Masato and Marissa… I don't know if it works…" AnnaLisa said.

"Well, I guess you have to try…" Serene said.

"You're right." AnnaLisa sat down on the floor in a meditate pose. She mumbled some unhearable things. A light surrounded Marissa and Masato. Their eyes flickered a little before opening their full eyes.

"Where am I?" asked Marissa.

"You're in the hospital…" said Serene.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you ate worms…" she said "Hell of course not… You were attacked by Ghoulish, remember?" Serene said.

"Oh, I… Don't remember anymore… But I remember a fight" she said.

"Masato!" AnnaLisa yelled, looking at the almost woken up Masato.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were attacked by that stupid monster Jucar, remember?" AnnaLisa asked.

"Oh, yeah. That's right… I wonder where he came from…" He asked.

"I know!" Serene said. Everyone looked at her "Jucar came from the Country of Ice and Ghoulish from Water. They were brothers for a long time but their parents died and they discussed at who would have the money, but they came in a fight. A few years later they killed a few people to stay alive. That's how it is written in the book" she said pinting to the book.

"Where'd you get those books from? From the library?" Masato asked.

"No, I get these from the toy story," she said "Hell, of course I get these from the library!" she said.

"Now that you recovered, I think I'm gonna destroy you…" said a voice. They looked around to see who it was. "Don't know who I am right?" said the voice again and appeared in the room, right in front of AnnaLisa.

"AAAAHHH!" She jumped on the bed of Masato, who held his arm protectively on her waist. She blushed again.

"Who are you?" scolded Serene.

"I am Juhoulish…" said Juhoulish.

'_That sounds like Jucar and Ghoulish at the same time…' _Thought Serene.

* * *

**Keiko-chan: **Longer than I expected…  
**Ichigo: **Review!


	13. JUHOULISH: I'm in love?

**Keiko-chan: **Okay, I'm going on with the story! And thanks DAMLWinner, I'm going to make Juhoulish fall in love with AnnaLisa. But AnnaLisa doesn't want it ^^  
**Mint: **Evil…  
**Keiko-chan: **O_o  
**Mint: **Evil-Keiko-chan DOESN'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY CHARACTERS!  
**Keiko-chan: **Uhhh… Thank you?

_"I am Juhoulish…" said Juhoulish._

_'__That sounds like Jucar and Ghoulish at the same time…' __Thought Serene._

"If you already didn't know, I am the brother of Jucar and Ghoulish. So-"

"Shut up!" yelled Serene. "They're recovering, can't you see?" Serene said.

"Uhh… I'm blind?" Juhoulish said. The others looked at him, he looked perfectly normal for a monster.

"How can you see?" asked Masato.

"Through my feet, there's a sensor- Wait! Why am I telling you this? I am trying to destroy you" he said. "Nature Sympath-"

"Let's do it outside" Serene said smirking. Juhoulish and Serene ran to the garden from the hospital. When they got there, they stood in fighting poses.

"Nature Sympathy!" Juhoulish yelled. Plants came out of the ground and almost hit Serene, but she jumped away.

"How weak…" she said and grabbed her sword. "Sword of Doom: Strike of Shadow!" and a lot of shadow strikes hit Juhoulish. She jumped and kicked him in the face.

"Nature Symapthy: Jungle!" he yelled. A jungle appeared and Serene couldn't see anything. Juhoulish appeared right behind her and kicked her. She fell to the ground and right after that, she stood up.

"Y-You bastard…" she said. "Sword of Doom: Strike of Sha-" but she was cut of by Juhoulish kicking her many times. She hit an tree. When she tried to stand up, she was hit again by Juhoulish slapping her hard in the face.

"Who is weak?" asked Juhoulish from behind kicking her another time.

"STOP!" a voice yelled.

"Huh?" Juhoulish looked up to see AnnaLisa running towards Serene. She hugged her protectively.

"Stay away from Serene!" she yelled as there growed a wall of plants. Juhoulish backed of. He heard AnnaLisa cry.

**Flashback / JUHOULISH POV**

I think I will look at them when they recover… I walked to the window where the two kids recovered, but I stopped when I heard 2 voices. I looked through the window to see 2 girls talking.

"Why wouldn't I? We're friends, aren't we?" asked the girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah," the gorgeuos girl with the ruby red hair and purple eyes said smiling. Serene smiled and walked to the door.

The girl's smile is so… Beautiful… How can someone like her smile like that?

**End Flashback / JUHOULISH POV**

Juhoulish felt guilty to make AnnaLisa with the ruby red hair cry. He wanted to comfort her, but if he did, he was kicked by the butt by her.

"Serene… Stay awake… Please…" He heard AnnaLisa murmer. He heard a few footsteps and a second later he was kicked by her.

"What the-"

"You hurt my friend…" she said, her eyes covered by her bangs.

"It isn't my fault, she deci-"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled and ran to Juhoulish. She jumped and kicked Juhoulish in the face.

**JUHOULISH POV **

I never would hurt her. I just…. Couldn't… I can't run to her like a maniac and kick her just like I did by her friend. I'll just retreat… for now… I can practice and let my thoughts of her flow away, hope that it will go soon. I hate that guy who held his arm protectively around her waist. I wish that could be me, but… I'm a monster…

**END JUHOULISH POV**

AnnaLisa stared at him while he retreaded. She wished she could turn time back, but she couldn't.

"Hang on, Serene… I will help you… No matter what…" she muttered.

**Keiko-chan: **Sorry! It's short!  
**Mint: **Evil…  
**Keiko-chan: **Would you stop? Snob?  
**Mint: **O_o Angel!  
**Keiko-chan: **Thanks ^^


	14. AnnaLisa and Masato: Love!

**Keiko-chan: **I'm so sorry for the late update! My internet didn't work. So I couldn't update…  
**Pudding: **Rolling na no da!

_Annalisa stared at him while he retreaded. She wished she could turn time back, but she couldn't._

_"Hang on, Serene… I will help you… No matter what…" she muttered._

"Where am I?" muttered Serene as she woke up.

"Serene-san! You're awake! Glad you're okay, do you want some tea?" asked Ryou. Serene blushed and nodded.

"Hey Serene, how are you? How do you feel?" asked Marissa. She seemed fine for someone who was cut in the back.

"I'm okay. But I feel like my head's ripped off…" Serene said. Everyone laughed at Serene, who glared back at them.

"Well, anyways. A lot of things happened in the 2 weeks-" Annalisa was cut off by Serene.

"2 WEEKS? 2 FREAKING WEEKS! THE HELL I WANNA TURN TIME BACK!" she yelled, but clenched her head as she was done with speaking. Her head hurts so much that she couldn't speak for 5 minutes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But your wounds were very deep, so the doctor let you sleep in" said Annalisa.

"Wait, where's that detective Masato?" asked Serene. Annalisa blushed at the name of him.

"U-Uhh… H-He is back to his own city… He got another case…" Annalisa said to Serene. Serene smirked and leaned over to Annalisa.

"So, what happened to you two?" Serene asked, smirking at the shocked Annalisa.

"N-Nothing…" whispered Annalisa, still shocked at the question of Serene.

"No kissing? Humping?" Serene laughed at her own question.

"Huh? What's so funny Serene?" asked Marissa.

"Nothing, I thought of something in my past, that was so funny…" she said.

"Oh, okay…" Marissa turned back to talk with Ryou and walked out of the room.

"So, tell me, Annalisa. What happened?" asked Serene as she got out of bed to drink water.

"Swear, you aren't going to tell anyone?" she said , looking worried. Serene put her hand on her chest as symbol of swearing.

"I swear," she said, drinking her whole glass of water. She then ran back to her bed. "now tell me!" she said exciting.

"Okay.."

**FLASHBACK /**

"Annalisa! What happened?" asked Masato as he saw Annalisa come in with Serene on her back.

"She lost from Juhoulish…" she said quietly. Blushing at the worried Masato.

"Well, let me help you. That's what at least I can do." Masato said, taking Serene off of Annalisa's back. Now Annalisa turned everywhere red because of Masato's touch.

"T-Thank you… Masato…" she said and sat down on a chair.

"Hey, Annalisa…" Masato said behind her. Annalisa got up and turned around, only to see Masato's face closely by her face. She blushed even more than before. Masato grabbed gently Annalisa's chin. He leaned forward to Annalisa. He kissed her gently.

Annalisa's eyes widened. Masato had kissed her. She didn't pull back, but kissed him back. Finally, Masato broke the kiss and gasped for air.

"I got to tell you something," he said "I have to get back to England…" he said quietly, not to try break Annalisa's heart. But he thought he heard a crack, not knowing from where. I know, it's hard for you, Annalisa. But I have to go back for an special case… I will call you, text you, e-mail you, think of you… Everything but, don't forget about me okay?" he asked.

"O-Okay, but… Tell me one thing..." she said , blushing "Do you… Love me?" asked Annalisa.

"Of course, why not? And I promise one thing, I will NOT cheat on you… Okay?" he said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay.." AnnaLisa said. Masato smiled and hugged her. She put her hands on the back of Masato to hug him back. "But when do you have to go?" she asked, still hugging him.

"I'm sorry, but the case is the day after tomorrow so I have to go to the airplane tomorrow" he said. Annalisa got tears in her eyes. She wouldn't let go of him. Never. No matter what happened, if the soldiers came to them of the other country, she would NOT let go of him. She would die in his arms.

"Don't cry Annalisa, promise me you won't cry, never. No matter what happens, be strong. I know you're strong, but show it to not your tears to anybody else." And with that, he kissed AnnaLisa another time and walked away.

**END FLASHBACK /**

"Well, if does nice to you, then he is very nice. But if does something, scream for me and I beat the crap out of him" Serene said. AnnaLisa laughed.

"Okay, Serene. Now, go back to rest." She said.

"Yes, mother" Serene laughed under her blankets.


	15. Yuki Keiko Kaoin and Ronin Emiko Kaoin

**Keiko-chan: **Sorry again for the late update! I think not many people read Freezing War anymore… But, I put in my OC! So… Hope you like it…  
**Kish: **And I know just why…  
**Keiko-chan: **Shut up!

_"Okay, Serene. Now, go back to rest." She said._

_"Yes, mother" Serene laughed under her blankets._

"Where am I?" Serene muttered. She woke up in a dark room, almost fully black. Except for the little window at the other side of the room.

Serene stood up to walk around the room. She tried to walk towards the window but something held her in her place.

"What's going on?" Serene asked herself.

**With the others…**

"Guys! Where's Serene!" yelled Marissa.

"Why? Isn't she in her bed?" asked AnnaLisa.

"No, I was going to bring her the medicines but when I came in her room, she wasn't in her bed!" said Marissa, panicking and looking everwhere.

"Oh man…" muttered AnnaLisa.

"We should look for her. I don't know where, but we will find her…" said Marissa.

**With Serene…**

"Sword of Doom: Strike of Shadow!" She held her sword by her side and the strikes of shadow hit something. It was a door. "Good, now I just have to walk out…" she said and walked over to the door.

When she came in a room, she had to cover her eyes for the yellow room.

"Ah, you're awake. Are you feeling well?" asked a sweet girl's voice.

"Er… Who are you?" Serene asked and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked in the room with two cups of tea and cookies.

"Oh, gomen nasai. My name is Yuki. But my full name is Keiko Yuki Kaoin. Just call me Yuki, please" Yuki said.

"Okay… Yuki… Why am I here?" Serene asked.

"I found you on the streets, and it will pretty heartless if I didn't help you. So I brought you here in my house. Sorry if you was scared for the black room. I didn't have any other rooms. Well, I got an room, but that's from my brother Ronin. And I thought you didn't would like to sleep in a boy's room.." Yuki said, putting the cookies and the tea on the table.

"You and your brother live here all by yourselves?" Serene asked, grabbing a cookie.

"Yes… We were abonded by a church, but the priest abused us. So we ran away" she said.

"I'm sorry…" answered Serene.

"But, we live here happy. So-"

"Yuki! Who is with you?" asked a boy's voice.

"Oh, I found this girl on the streets, so I brought her here, does it matter Onii-chan?" Yuki asked innocently. The boy smiled and sat down on the couch.

"You're always that kind, Yuki. May I know your name?" the boy asked. Yuki walked away to bring another cup of tea.

"My name is Serene Shizune, and yours?" asked Serene.

"Ronin Emiko Kaoin, please call me Ronin" Ronin said, but leaned over to Serene. "You should watch out for Yuki, she is a yandere" he said quietly.

**Keiko-chan: **Yay! It came out well!  
**Kish: **…Yandere…?  
**Keiko-chan: **Review!


	16. Character info Yuki and Ronin

**CHARACTER INFO!**

Name: Yuki.  
**Full name: **Yuki Keiko.  
**Last name: **Kaoin.  
**Age: **12.  
**Hair colour: **Brown. **MOSTLY IN A TAIL, HELD BY A YELLOW BOW**  
**Eye colour: **Brown. **TURNS INTO CRIMSON RED WHEN COVERED IN BLOOD  
Gender: **Girl.  
**Clothes:  
1) Casual: **Yellow skirt, black tank top, light yellow jacket with short sleeves, light yellow knee-length socks, yellow ankle boots with a black symbol of thunder, yellow fingerless-gloves.**  
2) Sleep outfit: **Darkgrey shirt with a white symbol of thunder, light grey sweatpants, white tiger slippers.**  
3) Sport: **Yellow vest, light yellow sweatpants, under the yellow vest – black shirt, black sneakers.  
**4) Parties: **Yellow lolita dress, black knee-length socks, yellow ballerinas.  
**5) Battle outfit: **Black jacket – short sleeves, light yellow tank top, yellow shorts, black belt with a yellow symbol of thunder, yellow fingerless-gloves, one long sock with black and yellow stripes, other yellow sock knee-length, black sneakers, yellow tattoo of thunder – when angry turns black.  
**Weapon: **Yellowcyclone blades.  
**Attacks: **Everything what a ninja can do, musou attacks.**  
Room: **Yellow room with a large thunder symbol, window next to her bed, yellow desk at the other side of the room, mirror next to desk, yellow wardrobe next to door.  
**Life and Past: **When she was borned, her mother couldn't take care of her so she let her children on the street. Ronin and Yuki walked by themselves to a church. The priest took care of them, but later when they were 7 years old, he abused them. Ronin and Yuki ran away to a safe place. They trained each other to steal things, so when they were ten, the stole money and stuff from the rich people. Yuki acted innocently to have food. When Yuki was 11, she murdered someone and thought it was funny. When Ronin discovered this, he brought her to a doctor. The doctor discovered that she was a yandere.

**INFO YANDERE: **a Japanese term for a person who is initially very loving and gentle to someone before their devotion becomes destructive in nature, often through violence. The term is derived from the words yan (ヤン**?**) meaning a mental or emotional illness and dere (デレ**?**) meaning to show affection. Yandere characters are mentally unstable, often using extreme violence as an outlet for their emotions. The usage of the character type has led to criticism over the amount of violence in works such as School Days. Although the character type has been used in anime and manga since Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam in 1985, conscious use of the term only began to be around the turn of the millennium. A variant of the term, Yangire (ヤンギレ**?**) originated in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS and is used to describe a character who is mentally ill and snaps instantly without showing affection for the victim of their outbursts.

**Favorite colour: **Yellow and black, but when in yandere form – red.**  
Abilities:** Sneaking in a house like a thief/ninja, turning her eye into crimson red when covered in blood, acting innocently but turns into a psychopath when mad or ill.  
**Weakness: **When Ronin is hurt or any other friend, a whip because of the abuse in her past, her head because of traumas.  
**Siblings: **Only Ronin, but later discovers someone else.  
**Friends: **Ronin, other OC's.  
**Enemy's: **Bad people, bad 'things', bad OC's.  
**Crush: **Not yet.  
**Hobbies: **Watching the thunder, drawing, soccer, kung fu, karate, skateboarding, making voodoo dolls, meditating, playing in the snow.  
**Bad things: **Turning into a psychopathic, being jealous, murdering or abuse best friends when really mad. 

**YUKI MEANS SNOW, KEIKO MEANS BLESSED CHILD, KAOIN MEANS FACE. SO HER FULL NAME IS THE SNOWY FACE OF THE BLESSED CHILD**

Name: Ronin.  
**Full name: **Ronin Emiko.  
**Last name: **Kaoin.  
**Age: **13.  
**Hair colour: **Brown. **IN SPIKES**  
**Eye colour: **He is a heterochromia, he has one yellow eye and one brown eye.  
**Gender: **Boy.  
**Clothes:  
1) Casual: **Black pants with a yellow belt, yellow shirt with a symbol of black thunder, black sneakers.**  
2) Sleep outfit: **Dark grey shirt with white symbol of thunder, light grey sweatpants, white lion slippers.**  
3) Sport: **Yellow vest, light yellow sweatpants, under the yellow vest – black shirt, black sneakers.  
**4) Parties: **Black smoking with yellow tuxedo.  
**5) Battle outfit: **Black shirt with yellow symbol of thunder, yellow pants with a black belt, black fingerless-gloves, black sneakers.  
**Weapon:** Yellow cyclone blades.  
**Attacks: **Everything what a ninja can do, musou attacks.  
**Room: **Yellow room with a large thunder symbol, window next to her bed, yellow desk at the other side of the room, mirror next to desk, yellow wardrobe next to door.  
**Life and Past: **When he was borned, his mother couldn't take care of him so she let her children on the street. Ronin and Yuki walked by themselves to a church. The priest took care of them, but later when they were 7 years old, he abused them. Ronin and Yuki ran away to a safe place. They trained each other to steal things, so when they were ten, they stole money and stuff from the rich people. Yuki acted innocently to have food. When Yuki was 11, she murdered someone and thought it was funny. When Ronin discovered this, he brought her to a doctor. The doctor discovered that she was a yandere.

**INFO HETEROCHROMNIA**: In anatomy, heterochromia refers to a difference in coloration, usually of the iris but also of hair or skin. Heterochromia is a result of the relative excess or lack of melanin (a pigment). It may be inherited, due to genetic mosaicism, or due to disease or injury.[1]

Eye color, specifically the color of the irises, is determined primarily by the concentration and distribution of melanin.[2][3][4] The affected eye may be hyperpigmented (hyperchromic) or hypopigmented (hypochromic).[5] In humans, usually, an excess of melanin indicates hyperplasia of the iris tissues, whereas a lack of melanin indicates hypoplasia.

Heterochromia of the eye (heterochromia iridis or heterochromia iridum; the common wrong form "heterochromia iridium" is not correct Latin.) is of two kinds. In complete heterochromia, one iris is a different color from the other. In partial heterochromia or sectoral heterochromia, part of one iris is a different color from its remainder.

Partial or sectoral heterochromia is much less common than complete heterochromia and is typically found in autosomally inherited disorders such as Hirschsprung's disease and Waardenburg syndrome.

**Favorite colour: **Yellow and black.  
**Abilities:** Sneaking in a house like a thief/ninja, making people scared to show his different eyes.  
**Weakness: **When Yuki is hurt or any other friend, a whip because of the abuse in his past, her head because of traumas.  
**Siblings: **Only Yuki, but later discovers someone else.  
**Friends: **Yuki, other OC's.  
**Enemy's: **Bad people, bad 'things', bad OC's.  
**Crush: **Not yet.  
**Hobbies: **Watching the thunder, drawing, soccer, kung fu, karate, skateboarding, making voodoo dolls, meditating, playing in the snow.  
**Bad things: **Jealousness, very emotional, panicking when bruise is on Yuki.

**THESE ARE MY OC'S! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**RONIN MEANS SAMURAI WITHOUT MASTER, EMIKO MEANS BLESSED CHILD, KAOIN MEANS FACE, SO HIS FULL NAME IS THE BLESSED CHILD WITH THE FACE OF THE SAMURAI WITHOUT MASTER**


	17. YO PEOPLE! KISH IS HERE!

**Keiko-chan: **I was in the mood to write another chapter! *for your information, Yuki is based on me, she is basically my character =3*  
**Kish: **Yay...  
**Keiko-chan: **Well, I'm sorry that I like my OC's…

_"My name is Serene Shizune, and yours?" asked Serene._

_"Ronin Emiko Kaoin, please call me Ronin" Ronin said, but leaned over to Serene. "You should watch out for Yuki, she is a yandere" he said quietly._"A yandere? Isn't that somebody who is terribly sick and act's all nice and cute before abusing someone?" asked Serene.

"That's right, so you-" Ronin was cut off by Yuki who came in the room with the cup of tea for Ronin.

"Here's your tea, onii-chan. So, are you enjoying here, Serene?" asked Yuki. She smiled at the girl in her house. It was a long time since a girl came here.

"Uh, I'm fine…" Serene trailed off and thought of AnnaLisa and Marissa, who where sickly worried about her. "But I need to get back to my friends, I'm working for the king. And I have to go back because someone broke in, in his castle and were now searching for the culprit" Serene said.

Serene didn't noticed that the expression in Yuki's face changed. Not in that nice and cute Yuki, but in a terrified and scaring face of her.

"Well, I wanna show you something…" Yuki said and stood up. Ronin noticed the change in her voice and put her back on the couch. He gave a 'get out before she abuse you' look.

"I have to go now. Why don't you two come also? The king wants more fighters in the war" she said. Yuki's face changed back to cute and nice and stood up.

"Yosh! I go upstairs to grab my stuff!" she said and walked out of the room.

"Okay, bring all your clothes!" Serene said. When Yuki was out of the room, Ronin and Serene turned back serious. He told her about their past and their life here.

"So, Yuki is wanted by the police?" Serene asked. Ronin nodded.

"I am so sorry for her. When we were breaking in a house of the major, she encountered a boy. The boy said things to her and she got insane, so she killed him. When he was dead, she laughed maniacally. People came to see what was going on, and they saw Yuki covered in blood, and the scariest thing was, her eyes weren't brown like usually, but they were crimson red" he told.

"So, if she is covered in blood, her eyes turns into crimson red?" Serene asked. Ronin nodded. At that time, Yuki came in with a yellow bag.

"You should pack your stuff to, onii-chan. I stay here with Serene, right?" she smiled at Serene. When she looked at Ronin he gave her a look that said 'look out, don't say anything mean'. Serene nodded and calmed down.

"Okay, I go pack my stuff" he said and walked out of the room.

"So, tell me about yourself?" she asked. Serene told her everything about her past and life.

"Whoah, you really have an awesome life there at the castle!" Yuki said.

"Well, yeah…" Serene replied.

"I can't believe that I'm also gonna live there!" she said.

"I hope we can be friends" Serene said.

_'No… She shouldn't have said that… Not again…' _Thought Yuki. She clenched her head and laughed maniacally.

"W-What's wrong, Yuki?" asked Serene. Yuki stood up and walked in a zombie way to a door. She opened the door and walked in the dark room. When she came out she held a cleaver **(A/N: Yay! Rena-chan!)** in her hand.

"… Do you really want to be my friend?" She asked in a scary voice.

"Yeah of course, your life was a lonely one, so I thought you needed some love…" Serene said, backing away. Yuki came forward to her.

"That… Also…" she said quietly. Serene couldn't hear what she was saying.

"What'd you say?" Serene said.

"That said the priest also…" she said more hearable now.

"I-I'm sorry… I only want to help you. I want to give you a better life…" Serene tried. Bad choice. Yuki threw her cleaver to Serene. Serene dodged it with her sword, she held secretly with her.

"YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!" She screamed.

"Of course I mean it!" When Serene took the chance, she ran to Yuki and grabbed her by the shoulders. "GOSH! YUKI COME BACK TO LIFE! YOU NEED FRIENDS! YOU CAN'T ABUSE AND MURDER ANYONE YOUR WHOLE LIFE! YOU ARE GONNA BE LOVED AGAIN!" She yelled to Yuki. The last part seemed to calm Yuki down.

"What happened?" Ronin came downstairs.

"Yuki got insane and threw a cleaver to me. I calmed her down, don't worry" Serene said and pointed to the bag "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes, come Yuki. We're gonna start a new life" he said in a calm voice. Yuki carefully stood up. She looked to the ground and walked over to Serene.

"I-I am sorry, I don't know what overtook me…" She started crying. Serene hugged her which made her cry more. At the background, Ronin smiled at the scene.

"Are you ready, Yuki?" Serene asked.

"Y-Yes…" she said, still sobbing. They walked out of the house and Ronin locked it. Serene's sixth sense helped her to find the way back to the castle. It took 5 hours to come there, but they finally reached it.

"Serene!" Marissa yelled when she saw Serene. "Gosh! Don't ever scare me like that!" She said, pouting. Serene laughed and hugged Marissa.

"Nice to see you again, Marissa" Serene said still laughing.

"Who are these people with you?" asked Marissa.

"Oh, this are the twin brother and sister" she said.

"I am Yuki Keiko Kaoin, please just call me Yuki" she said with a bow. Marissa felt a weird presence behind her and chose to watch out for her.

"I'm her twin brother, Ronin Emiko Kaoin, call me Ronin" he said and bowed.

"My name is Marissa Bloom, nice to meet you" she said. "You three look terrible! Let me help you" Marissa said and took their bags. She walked to Keiichiro and talked to him. He nodded and guided the kids to their rooms. It was usually, the colour white.

"Here are you gonna sleep. Hope you get enough rest" Marissa said. She walked out of the room.

"Well, see you later at lunch! And by the way, hope you find the way to the lunchroom" she said and walked away.

"So, this is where we gonna sleep, right onii-chan?" Yuki asked, packing out her stuff.

"Yup. Hope it's gonna be fun" At that time, a servant came in with two yellow boxes.

"We were waiting for you, Yuki-sama and Ronin-sama" the servant said with a bow. He handed the brother and sister the two boxes. "Please, put on your battle outfit and when you're ready, come to the lunchroom" he said and bowed and they walked away.

"Battle outfit?" Yuki and Ronin asked at the same time. Ronin walked to his room.

Yuki opened her box. She grabbed the shirt that was on the top. It was an casual light yellow shirt. She put it on and looked in the mirror. She grabbed the short sleeved black jacket and put it on. The next were the yellow shorts, black fingerless gloves, black belt with a symbol of thunder, one long sock with stripes and one yellow knee-length sock. When she was ready, she put on her black sneakers. Under the box, there were her weapons: Two yellow cyclone blades. When she looked another time in the box, she saw a sort of tattoo-maker. She decided to make a yellow thunder symbol on her left arm.

A knock came on the door and Yuki opened it. Ronin stood there with a casual black t-shirt with a yellow thunder symbol, yellow pants, black belt, black sneakers, black fingerless-gloves.

"What is your weapon?" he asked.

"Um… Cyclone blades! And yours?" she asked.

"The same" he replied. "Come" he said.

"Where are we going?" Yuki asked.

"To the lunchroom remember?" he said.

"Ah, that's right" she said and walked in the big hall. When they reached the lunchroom, everyone was there.

"Welcome, Keiko-san and Emiko-san" The King said.

"Please, call us Yuki and Ronin, we got a bad past when someone called us like that" Ronin said, putting a arm around the shoulder of Yuki, who was trembling everywhere.

"I'm sorry. Sit down please" the King said.

"Thank you" The siblings said in unison.

"As the others may know, we are helping our neighborhood country to fight the war. The Country of Fire, Water, Air, Nature and Earth are in a very bad condition. We must help them. Yuki-san, Ronin-san, what are you good at?" he asked.

"We were in our past life ninjas and thieves. Hope you don't have a problem with ex-thieves, sir" Ronin said.

"Of course not! That's a good job you've chosen!" The king said with an smile. "Do you have more abilities?" He asked.

"Well, we can sneak into a house like ninjas/thieves and I can make people scared to show my different eyes" Ronin said. The king nodded and looked at Yuki.

"And what can you do?" he asked.

"Um… I can also sneak into a house like a ninja/thief, I can turn my eyes into crimson red when I'm covered in blood, I can act innocently but I turn into a psychopath when I'm mad, because… I'm a yandere…" Everyone at the table gasped at the name of 'yandere', except for the king.

"You're a yandere, huh? We can use you…" the king said. Yuki felt like she was a tool or something.

"I'm sorry, for being psychological sick…" she said.

"It isn't your fault.." The king said.

"I'm back!" a voice yelled and came in the lunchroom. It was a boy with golden eyes, dark green hair and a fang sticking out of his mouth.

"Ah, you're finally back"

"Whoa, here are a lot of people! Why couldn't I join the party Oji-san?" **(A/N: Oji means Uncle) **The boy asked.**  
**  
"Er… Who are you?" asked Marissa.

"Huh? Oh, I am Kisshu, but call me Kish!" said Kish. Yuki blushed at him. Ronin noticed this and clenched his fist under the table.

He sat down next to Yuki and took a look at everyone at the table.

"May I please know your names?" Kish asked amused.

"I'm Marissa Bloom, and I'm 15 years old" Marissa said.

"My name is AnnaLisa Denim, I'm twelve" AnnaLisa said quietly.

"I'm Sherene Shizune and I fam firfeen yearsh ol'" Serene said with bread in her mouth.

"Ronin Emiko Kaoin, 13 years" he said simply.

"M-My name is Yuki Keiko Kaoin, a-and I am 12 years old…" Yuki said blushing.

'_Aww, man! I wanna cuddle her! She is so terribly cute!' _Kish thought.

"Well, my name is Kish. I don't really have an last name because I don't have parent or any family. The king here isn't really my Oji. I was working in this castle and I was too young, so he toke me in as his itoko **(A/N: Itoko means cousin)**. I am also 12 years old" Kish said.

"Well, Kish. Why don't you let uhh… Yuki-san around the castle? And Serene you let Ronin-san around the castle" the king asked.

"Alright! Come, Yuki!" Kish said and stood up. Yuki also stood up.

"Which side will you take, Kish?" asked Serene.

"Uhm… The right side!" he said and walked the right way.

"Okay, we shall take the left side, come Ronin" Serene said.

"This is the dining-room, very large" Kish said.

"Yeah…" she replied. "I do not need an guided tour" she said.

"Me neither" Kish said and sat down on a couch. "Tell me more about yourself, Yuki?" he asked. She told her past and life, that she was an yandere, her only sibling Ronin was, she murdered someone, that she was a ninja/thief etc.

"That is pretty much it…" she said.

"Well, you're a yandere, I am half cat" he said, pointing to his fang.

"Cool" she said simply.

**Keiko-chan: **This is… The longest chapter ever written…  
**Kish: **For your information, I don't have alien ears here. But when I am making jokes, a tail and cat ears are gonna appear *FAINTS*  
**Keiko-chan: **Review!


	18. You lost ! Freaking out !

**Keiko-chan: **Yay! You know, I was looking at other stories, and one got 19 chapters and 4 reviews but that story was really awesome! But look at my story: I got only 17 chapters and I got 43 reviews! Isn't that cool?  
**Kish: **Why am I 12 years old?  
**Keiko-chan: **Live with it.  
**Kish: **Keiko DOESN'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY CHARACTERS! ONLY RONIN AND YUKI! 

_"Well, you're a yandere, I am half cat" he said, pointing to his fang._

_"Cool" she said simply._

"Okay, uhm… These are the bedrooms, this is the bathroom, the painting-room, and…" Ronin stopped at the painting-room. There were everywhere paintings of the king, the garden and others. Ronin walked in the room and looked at a painting from the garden.

"Ronin? What are you doing?" asked Marissa from behind.

"These paintings… Who made them?" he asked.

"Uhm… I thought Fujimoto Takumi… Why?" Marissa asked.

"No… Not Fujimoto-san…" Ronin said with shocked eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Marissa asked.

"He… Is the priest… That abused us…" he backed off from the painting.

"A priest abused you and your sister? That's so… Dramatic…" she said. Ronin sat on a chair and glared at the painting.

"Yes, that stupid priest. He took care of us, talked with us, but he discovered that we stole a pen from him and he abused us. He said: 'You can't steal something from your God'. We cried and ran away to a safe place" Ronin told.

"That time was hard for you, right? I hope you two can live here happy, just like in fairy tales" Marissa said with an smile. Ronin smiled back.

"You lost!" Yuki said.

"No! You know, I don't wanna play monopoly anymore" Kish whined.

"Only because you lost the game!" Yuki laughed.

'_I'm glad that I can make her happy. At least she lives with Oji-san' _Kish thought. He smiled at the happy girl next to him.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"Ah, I'm just glad you're happy. I'm just sorry for you, that you were abused" Kish said.

"Ah, thank you" Yuki said with an sad smile.

"Don't be sad, you can have a happy life here" Kish said with an smile.

"KISSHU!" A boy's voice screamed.

"Oh, crap…" muttered Kish. He stood up and hid in a closet. At that time a boy with brown hair came in the room.

"Oh, hello. Did you see a boy with dark green hair and golden eyes?" asked the boy.

"Uh, no. Why?" asked Yuki.

"He stole my candy that a girl gave to me-" the boy slapped his hand on his mouth. He heard Kish laugh in the closet. He walked over to the closet and opened it.

"You-You are still in love with that monkey girl?" Kish laughed.

"N-No, I am only friends with her…" The boy blushed. Yuki sat there with an questioning look on her face.

"Oh, sorry. This is my little brother Tart" Kish said.

"I'm Yuki" said Yuki and smiled.

"Are you new here? You look like you were abused with those bruises" Tart said. Kish and Yuki fell in silence. Nobody said what till Tart spoke. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"Tart, come for a moment…" Kish said and brought Tart outside the room. When the boys went out of the room, Yuki grabbed an kunai from her pocket. She walked out of the room.

"Oh, now I see… I shouldn't have said that, right? I will apologize right now" Tart said. But he stopped in his tracks when he saw Yuki staring at the ground with a kunai in her hand.

"Why did you say that? Are you also working for the priest?" said Yuki in her scary voice.

"I-I didn't know that you had a hard past… I'm sorry. I thought for the first time that you had a hard past and I asked it, but I heard you are a… yandere…" Tart said the last part quietly. Yuki clenched her teeth and ran over to Tart. She grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the wall.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Yuki screamed. She walked over to Tart who lay on the ground and grabbed him by his neck.

"Yuki! Please stop!" Kish tried. To his surprise, she really did stop.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Yuki apologized many times but stopped when Kish hugged her.

"No need to apologize, Yuki. I know your past, and you can talk about it" Kish said.

"What happened?" asked Marissa, who came running with Ronin in the hall were the incident happened.

"Yuki? What happened?" asked Ronin as he came closer to her. He touched her shoulder but she winced and hid herself in the chest of Kish. She started crying.

Kish, who looked surprised, hugged her more when she cried. He gave a 'I'm sorry' look to Ronin. Ronin just nodded.

"I'll go get a glass of water for her" Marissa said and walked to the bathroom. She came out with a glass of water. "Here you go Yuki" said Marissa and gave the water to Yuki.

She trembled everywhere and grabbed the water, but let it fell on the ground as she winced. She hugged Kish another time, who hugged her, once more…

"It's okay, Yuki. Your brother is here, Marissa is here, Tart is here and I'm here. No need to worry" Kish said. He felt Yuki nod in his chest. "Can you stand?" asked Kish.

"I-I think…" Yuki said. She tried to stand up but fell in Kish's arms.

"Marissa, bring Yuki to her room" Kish said. Marissa nodded and walked slowly with Yuki to her room.

"I'm sorry that she hugged me and not you" Kish said.

"Don't worry. Surprising, I'm happy that she got you" Ronin said "But, can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure" Kish replied.

"Can you look after Yuki? She need someone who can look every time after her" Ronin said.

"Of course," Kish said "And I knew what you thought when I guided Yuki around the castle. I may be half cat, but I see her more as my little sister" Kish said.

"No, no. It doesn't matter to me anyways if she dated you. She needs someone to love" he said.

"Well, maybe in the future. But now, I just see her as my little, cute sister" Kish said.

"Oeeh! Someone is in love!" Tart said.

"Who are-you?" asked Ronin.

"Me? I'm Tart, the little bro of Kish. I'm also twelve" Tart sticked out his hand.

"I'm Ronin, 13 years old, brother of Yuki" Ronin shook his hand with Tart.

"Well, I'm going to Yuki to see if she's alright! See you later!" Kish said and ran off.

"Here, I hope you can sleep good" said Marissa and walked out of the room. "Ah, Kish. Are you here for Yuki?" asked Marissa.

"Yes. Is she still awake?" asked Kish. Marissa nodded and shut the door when Kish entered it.

"Yo, Yuki. Are you sleeping?" asked Kish.

"No. Why?" asked Yuki.

"Oh, just that I can talk with you" he said and sat on a chair next to Yuki.

"What do you want to talk about?" Yuki asked.

"Uhm… What are your hobbies?" he asked. Yuki forced herself to sit up.

"Watching the thunder, drawing, soccer, kung fu, karate, skateboarding, making voodoo dolls, meditating, playing in the snow" Yuki counted on her fingers.

"I like… Joking around, that's all" He said. Yuki laughed at his hobby. "Are you familiar with thunder?" asked Kish.

"I think… Because Onii-chan and I were borned in a storm with a lot of thunder. My nickname is ThunderxY" said Yuki.

"And your brother's?" asked Ronin.

"LightningxR" Yuki answered.

"Cool… What do you want to be when your older?" asked Kish.

"Happy" she replied simple.

"Happy? How?" asked Kish.

"Just, happy. A husband, no yandere problems, no war, children and healthy" she said.

"Me too. But I mean, what for job?" he asked.

"Uhm… nothing really" she said.

"Me neither. First I wanna think" Kish said.

"Yeah… I don't wanna sleep" she said.

"Then, don't" Kish said and stood up. He walked over to the window and looked outside. About a few weeks, it started snowing. And when the snowing started, they would have to fight against other countries.

"Do you also fight in the war?" asked Yuki suddenly.

"Yes. I'm the spy/thief/ninja, and what about you?" he asked.

"Me too. Maybe I wanna be a spy or ninja in the future…" Yuki said. Kish looked at her.

"Well, if you think about it… Yeah, that's a awesome job. Yuki?" asked Kish.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of me?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

"I see you as my brother." Yuki answered and blushed.

"Well, I see you as my little sister" Kish said and smiled.

"You know, we never finished the monopoly game" she said and laughed. Kish laughed also.

"What happened exactly?" asked AnnaLisa.

"Well, I said something about the bruises and she freaked out and had a kunai in her hand. She grabbed me by the collar and threw me at a wall. Then she grabbed me by the neck and said things. But, lucky for me, Kish calmed her down" Tart told the whole story from what happened.

"Well, she IS a yandere… We can't do anything about it" said Marissa.

"Yeah…" replied AnnaLisa.

"Well, we can't do anything about her psychological sickness" said Serene.

"And there aren't any medicines to cure her" said Ronin.

"Maybe we should accept her for who she is, not for her sickness" said Serene. Everyone agreed.

**Keiko-chan: **Review Please!  
**Tart: **Yes! I'm older! I think…


	19. First Fight: Kiyashi vs Yuki

**Keiko-chan: **I'm so sorry! I was busy to find a lolita dress!  
**Tart: **Yeah, yeah… Go on with the story…  
**Keiko-chan: **By the way, in the story: It started snowing! So the war will start tomorrow.

_"And there aren't any medicines to cure her" said Ronin. _

_"Maybe we should accept her for who she is, not for her sickness" said Serene. __Everyone agreed._

"Tart, go away!" Kish yelled.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes-!" Tart slapped his hand on his mouth.

"Ha! You have to go away now! And I'm serious this time: Let. Yuki. Alone. Understood? A-L-O-N-E" Kish said. He heard Tart say something unhearable, but ignored it.

"Who was that?" asked Yuki, who practiced kung fu.

"Ah, that was Tart" Kish answered.

"Do you think I'll be able to participate the war?" asked Yuki.

"Of course!" Kish said. "We are the ninjas of the castle. AnnaLisa and Ronin are a team, and we're a team" At that time, a servant came in the practice-room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but the King is having an important meeting. He wants that all ninjas of the castle comes to the meeting" the servant said.

Kish and Yuki nodded. They walked in silence to the King. Yuki's heart pounded 5 times faster than before. Kish's thoughts were everywhere: If something happened to Yuki? If we failed? If the King was murdered?

When they entered the room were the King was, there were 7 ninjas. Yuki and Kish sat down. A servant gave them a list with the teams.

_Team 1: Yuki Keiko Kaoin & Kisshu._

_Team 2: Ronin Emiko Kaoin & AnnaLisa Denim. _

_Team 3: Yuuki Taoh & Kiyashi Shickara._

"I hope you can get along well" The king said. "Yuki-san, please introduce yourself?" asked the King. Yuki nodded and stood up.

"I am Yuki Keiko Kaoin, but call me Yuki and I am 12 years old. As you can see, I am a ninja and I am in the same team with Kish. I was borned in the Country of Thunder. I can turn my eye into crimson red when I'm covered in blood. And… I am… A yandere" Luckily for her, nobody gasped.

"Good. Kisshu-san?" Kish also stood up.

"I am Kisshu, but I hate that name so call me Kish. I am 12 years ol'. I am the cousin of the King here. Well, not exactly, I worked here in the castle but the King thought that I was too young, so he let me stay as his cousin. I was borned in the Country of Circus. I am also a ninja and I am in the same team as Yuki" Kish sat back down in his chair.

"I am Ronin Emiko Kaoin, I am the brother of Yuki and 13 years old and I am in the same team as AnnaLisa. I was borned in the Country of Thunder. I can make people scared to show my different eye colour. I am also very good at fighting sports" Ronin said.

"I am AnnaLisa Denim and I'm 12 years old. I was borned in the Country of Plants. I can after meditating, conduce a up a energy-ball and hit a enemy, but if I do that, I lose my stamina. I am in the same team as Ronin"

The next girl stood on the chair and jumped on the table. "I am Yuuki Taoh, but call me Black Star! I am good at running fast! I was borned, of course, In the best Country ever! Of course in the Country of Stars! I am 11 years old and as you can see: I have a katana!" she jumped of the table and fell on the chair symmetrical.

"Uhh… Kiyashi-san?"

"I am Kiyashi Shickara, I am 15 years old and I'm good at… Changing into a Artic Fox? And in freezing enemies. I was borned in the Country of Ice" Kiyashi said and sat back down on her chair.

"Okay, now go to practice" the kings said. Everyone stood op, except for Black Star, and bowed. Black Star just hopped away like a bunny. Everyone stared at her with a O_o look.

"Why am I with her in a team?" muttered Kiyashi.

When they reached the fighting ground, they stood in their team. Yuki looked at the other ninjas.

Kiyashi weared a outfit just like the fellow Mew, Mew: Zakuro Fujiwara. But in ice blue and with black outlining. She had brown hair with blue streaks that that goes beautifully down her hair. Her eyes were a stormy blue, that suited her hair and outfit. Her weapon was a staff with blades in the end.

Black Star looked perfectly normal when she was serious, but she can be very hyper. Her hair was in 2 pigtails and she had the same brown eyes. Her battle outfit looked like she was going to town: She had short black shorts with a white tank top. Above that, she had a black jacket with short sleeves, and brown boots and then white gloves. Her weapon was a Katana.

"Okay, here is a list for who is gonna fight who" said the king. He gave the ninjas a list.

_Fight one: Yuki Keiko Kaoin vs. Kiyashi Shickara._

_Fight two: Kisshu vs. AnnaLisa Denim. _

_Fight three: Black__Star vs. Ronin Emiko Kaoin. _

_If someone wins from Fight one, he/she has to fight against someone from Fight two. If someone wins from Fight two, he/she has to fight against someone from Fight three. If someone wins from Fight three, he/she is the winner and is the captain. If it's a tie, then they have to fight till someone wins. _

"Understood?" asked the King.

"I'll be of course the captain!" said Black Star.

"Yeah, shut up…" said Kiyashi.

The first fight was Yuki against Kiyashi.

"Ready? GO!" yelled the King. Kiyashi ran to Yuki and smashed with her staff. But it wasn't Yuki, it were just wooden blocks.

"Huh?" Kiyashi looked around. When she looked at the left side, she was smashed by Yuki who hit her with her cyclone blades. Kiyashi fell to the ground. She quickly stood up and looked around. She didn't saw Yuki. She used her sensor and tried to sense Yuki's soul. But it looked like Yuki wasn't even here.

At that time, Yuki kicked Kiyashi in the face. She didn't noticed that blood came out of her nose. The blood came on Yuki's arm. Nobody noticed that her eyes turned crimson red, except for Kish. He lightly panicked, but didn't show it.

Kiyashi didn't stood up. Yuki laughed maniacally, and grabbed Kiyashi by the neck and choked her.

"P-Please…" Kiyashi tried to say.

"YUKI!" Kish screamed and grabbed Yuki by the shoulders. "THINK ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS!" That seemed to calm Yuki down.

"I'm sorry…" Everyone stared at Yuki in awe.

"Well, It looks like Yuki won the first fight" the King said.


	20. AUTHORS NOTE: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Keiko-chan: **Hey people! I just want to wish you a happy new year!  
**Kish: **Happy New Year…  
**Tart: **And that all your wishes may come true…  
**Ryou: **That you can make friends…

**Keiichiro: **That you can stay forever with your family…

**Marissa: **That you can be happy…

**Serene: **That you be strong no matter what happens…

**AnnaLisa: **That you be nice to everyone…  
**Satoshi: **I don't say anything…

**Masato: **That you can have fun with everyone…

**Kiyashi: ** That you can protect the ones that you love…

**Black Star: **That you can show people that you CAN be the strongest…

**Yuki: **That you be healthy…

**Ronin: **That you can live long…

**CREW: **And of course that you can live happy with all your friends, family and others!

**Keiko-chan: **NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, DON'T CRY. PEOPLE THAT MAKE YOU CRY, ARE YOUR TEARS NOT WORTHY! SO STAY SAFE!

And of course, review with ten fingers xD Just kidding. Just make sure that you have ten fingers.

Here is my personal wish for you all:  
1) Never be afraid again.

2) Keep on fighting till the end.

3) Keep on fighting till you die.

4) When life gives you a thousand reasons to cry, show life that you have thousands reasons to smile.

**CREW: **Happy New year!


	21. AnnaLisa vs Kish  Kish and Yuki 4ever!

**Keiko-chan: **Yay! Here am I again :3 Don't have time to talk, I go on with the story!

_"I'm sorry…" Everyone stared at Yuki in awe._

_"Well, It looks like Yuki won the first fight" the King said._

"Fight Two… Um, let's see… Kisshu and AnnaLisa" said the King, looking at the two ninjas.

"Aww man! Why do I have to fight against Kish" whined AnnaLisa.

"Deal with it." Kish said in a fighting pose.

"Ready? GO!" AnnaLisa did something with her hands and she formed an jungle. Kish just smirked and held out a card.

"Air" he said. "TORNADO!" he yelled and an tornado formed which let the jungle blow away. He looked behind him to see AnnaLisa fall of a tree.

"Damn…" she cursed under her breath. Kish held another card.

He simply said, "Fire" and a blast of fire threw himself to AnnaLisa. She dodged it quickly. She ran to Kish but he disappeared.

"Huh? Where's that guy?" AnnaLisa looked around. Kish appeared right in front of her. She ducked and kicked his leg. He jumped back.

She saw a lot of plants.

'_This is my chance' _AnnaLisa thought. She meditated without sitting. She put her hand behind her back and a energy-ball formed in her hand. She was already losing her stamina. When the time was right, she threw the ball to Kish. He couldn't dodge it so he fell to the ground.

AnnaLisa jumped and Kish tried to grab a card but AnnaLisa kicked him in the face.

"Kish!" Yuki yelled. Ronin held her back and shook his head. Kish smiled weakly and nodded. Yuki sat down on the ground, holding back her tears.

**YUKI POV / **

I can't believe it… Am I… In love with Kish? That can't be! He just sees me like his little sister. But I want him so badly. Why can't he just understand that I love him?

**END YUKI POV /**

"Phew! Looks like I won the fight" AnnaLisa said and smiled at Kish. She held out her hand and Kish took it.

"KISH!" When Kish turned around, he saw Yuki ran over to him. She jumped on him and hugged him. She looked like a 5 year old girl. He just laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Yuki and pouted.

"I just think your cute" he said. He grabbed his stomach and winced in pain.

"What is it?" asked Yuki.

"My… stomach"

"He he… Sorry for that…" laughed AnnaLisa nervous.

"Come Kish. I think I got some medicine for you" said Yuki and helped Kish to stand up.

"Okay…" they walked to Yuki's room.

"Here, lie on my bed. I'll be right back" she said with an cute smile and walked away.

**KISH POV / **

Man, I can't stop thinking about her… Am I in love with her? I saw her as my freaking little sister! Well, I can't help it… Kisshu. Heir of the thrown AND in love with a psychopathic, cute yandere. Yes. I am in love…

**END KISH POV / **

"I'm back. Here, drink this" she handed him a green glass of… medicine?

"Thank you"

"Umm… Kish?" asked Yuki nervous.

"Hmm?" still drinking his medicine.

"Do you think more of me than your little sister?" she asked quietly.

"Yes" he said. Knowing what she would ask.

"Like what?" asked Yuki. She didn't look in his eyes. She would melt if she saw those.

"Well, don't freak out… I love you. Not as sister" he said.

"R-Really?" Finally she looked in his eyes.

"Really" he smiled. He didn't believe he would say those words.

"…too…" she said quietly. Kish didn't hear it.

"What'd you say?" asked Kish.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" she threw herself to Kish and hugged him. Then she started crying. Kish didn't know for what she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" asked Kish.

"I'm just… Happy… For once in my life… I'm really happy" she said and hugged him once again. When Kish noticed their position, he blushed. Yuki was on his lap and her head hid in his chest. Her hands were on his back. His hands were on her waist… well… Close to her breasts. He quickly removed his hands and patted her head.

Yuki did not notice their position and cried.

**Keiko-chan: **Kawaii! Well, review!


	22. AUTHORS NOTE

**Heeey you guys. Well, I', sorry but: I know this is suddenly but I think I stop writing for a while because of school XD I have bad grades so I have to learn more or else I can't write anymore my lovely story! So, I think I update a few weeks later. Don't be upset. You can still read my other stories like **

**Horror and Marriage  
Kazune's maid.  
Can it be more weirder?  
Cardcaptor Sakura.**

**And of course this one! **

**Just keep looking if I update another chapter!**


End file.
